


Final Clue

by Bobby26115



Series: Among us one shots [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: 1st POV, Betrayal, Death, Gen, Purple is sus, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobby26115/pseuds/Bobby26115
Summary: You can’t remember the first clue that something was wrong. But the last... was painstakingly obvious.———This was written for my discord chat... ur welcome
Series: Among us one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101044
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Final Clue

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my discord chat... ur welcome.

You couldn’t really tell what first clued you in that something was wrong. Perhaps Red’s body slumped unceremoniously over the desk, the way the it seemed just a little too still for comfort, or the ominous feeling that you were being watched - studied - like a predator would to their prey. The flickering lights that stretched the shadows into towering beasts may have been a dead giveaway in other circumstances, but aboard this ship it was a regular occurrence for them to fail (so you take nothing of it). 

You can however, remember the final clue.

The crews are sent out in groups of 4-10, larger numbers maximising the capability to do tasks. Your current team was one of four: small and rare, but a tight knit group. So tight knit in fact that you could easily recall facts about each one: like how Purple loves birthday parties; or Black and their affinity for wildlife; even Red and how they had their own kid waiting for them back home. You’ve stuck with this crew for as long as you’ve been apart of the fleet. They’re your family.

So when you feel that blade press into your back you wonder where it all went wrong.

You feel sweat running down your head from having to run from cafeteria to electrical to reattach the frayed wiring; there’s a small, lingering tingle at the tips of your fingers from electrical discharge, your suit is slightly burnt but there’s no further damage. Looking to your right you see Purple looming over the download panel, they’ve been stood there for a while and its understandably so. With your tingling fingers you give them a small wave. 

They wave back, but it takes a while.

After another minute a murmured cheer escapes your lips once the set of colour-coordinated wires is finally fixed, and a quick glance at your map confirms that your next task is close by in admin. Purple is still hovering over the downloads, they’ll most likely be following you to admin soon enough so you leave without another thought. 

The soft *clunks* of your boots echo down the corridors, you add a little skip to your step and the new tune makes you giggle slightly. The long shifts at the ship make it difficult for entertainment, especially since the comms system is so outdated that it’s impossible to play even the most basic of music. You’re walking up the final corridor to admin and the shadows start to creep closer, hugging your body and clasping onto your visor. Hesitation slows your steps, you just came from electrical, and admin is just around the corner. With a quick sigh, you march straight into the room. 

There’s a body hunched over the card swipe.

At first it looks more like a unmoving void than a person. With the broken lights, and your tinted visor, the colour of their suit is impossible to determine. The alarm on you wrist glares ‘0200’ so in your innocence, you assume the body is just sleeping. 

You walk up to the them, and reach out to shake the body awake - and it falls to the floor. The heavy ‘thud’ shatters the silence of the room. Immediately you bend down to met them, to pull them back up. 

Your hands come away wet. 

The inky blackness of the body seeps into your suit, it tentacles latching and crawling further and further up your arms. Your breaths quicken and your arms flail; dark blobs are flicked onto every surrounding surface. One splatter hits your visor-

The lights flash back on. 

It’s Red’s body that lies on the floor, it your hands that are covered in blood, and it’s Purple that stands in the doorway. 

Panicked whispers flee your lips, trembling arms grasp at Purple’s suit. Purple is smeared with red, pristine becomes tainted. You’re begging for your innocence and Purple just watches. 

There’s a glint in Purple’s eyes; there’s tears in yours. Arms reach out and gather your trembling body. Whispers of comfort crackle through the comms in your ear, Purple believes you - Purple trusts you. 

It’s Purple who stabs you. 

The rip of suit and flesh is the only sound you can hear. Your body seizes, blood gushes. There’s a tingling in your fingers, a lack of feeling in your toes. Despite the brightness of the lights, the shadow beasts come roaring back to life. The only constant is the whispers in your ear: comforting and soft. So unlike the knife in your back. 

You can’t remember the first clue that something was wrong. But the last... was painstakingly obvious.


End file.
